Scatterbug (Pokémon)
|} Scatterbug (Japanese: コフキムシ Kofukimushi) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 9, which evolves into starting at level 12. Biology Scatterbug is a small, black, insectoid Pokémon with a large head that takes up most of its body. The head is bisected by a line that runs from the forehead to the mouth, where it splits off. It has large khaki-colored eyes with square black pupils and no visible sclera. One tooth pokes out of its small mouth, and there are three white hairs on top of its head. Scatterbug has a three-segmented abdomen with two small, nubby legs on each segment. A white ruff of fur runs around its neck, and there is a large beige spot on its rear. If threatened by a bird Pokémon, it can spew a powder that paralyzes on contact. The powder covering its body regulates its temperature, allowing it to adapt to any climate. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Scatterbug appeared in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, including one that and helped rescue from Dolan and his . It later evolved into a . Minor appearances Scatterbug debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! A Scatterbug appeared in a flashback at Professor Sycamore's lab in Mega Evolution Special I. A Scatterbug appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. A 's Scatterbug appeared in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, where one of 's original Trainers sent it out for a . A Scatterbug appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, where it, along with an , , , and , were brought into a cave to join Ash in the Winding Woods. It reappeared in a flashback in Facing the Needs of the Many! and Till We Compete Again!. Five Scatterbug appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Scatterbug debuted in X-actly What They Wanted, where one runs away from the battle between and along with its Trainer. Another Scatterbug appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where a wild one was in a flashback in Santalune Forest. A Scatterbug appeared in a flashback in Pinsir Glares. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries that causes paralysis on contact.}} that causes paralysis on contact.}} |} |} Game locations , Santalune Forest}} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 218}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas), Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring Special moves |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=665 |name2=Spewpa |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=666 |name3=Vivillon |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia *Scatterbug and its evolutionary relatives are the only Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Origin Scatterbug is based on a . Name origin Scatterbug is a combination of scatter and bug, and perhaps litterbug. Kofukimushi may be a combination of コフキコガネ kofukikogane (Japanese ), 粉 ko (powder), 吹き fuki (blow), and 虫 mushi (bug). In other languages , , , and |fr=Lépidonille |frmeaning=From and |es=Scatterbug |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Purmel |demeaning=From , and |it=Scatterbug |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=분이벌레 Bun'ibeolle|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=粉蛹 Fěnyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=粉蛹 Fányúng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=स्केटरबग Scatterbug|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скаттербаг Skatterbag|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Purmel es:Scatterbug fr:Lépidonille it:Scatterbug ja:コフキムシ zh:粉蝶虫